Playing Cupid
by 03hermione1992
Summary: Sequel to Obvious. Minerva and Albus play cupid for their friends, Filius and Pomona. FF/PS, background ADMM.


Author's Note: This is happily dedicated to slenderpanda597, who loves Pomona and Filius as a pairing. Since I never said what happened with them, I decided that I needed to write a sequel. So, here it is! This is my first attempt at writing Pomona and Filius as a couple, so I hope I did a decent job!

Minerva McGonagall walked toward the greenhouses in search of a certain Herbology Professor. Minerva was anxious to see her, because she had to repay said professor for telling Albus that she was in love with him. Minerva walked into Greenhouse 3, and just as she expected, saw Pomona Sprout tending to her plants.

"Hello, Pomona," Minerva said.

Pomona looked up, and Minerva could see a flicker of fear in her eyes when she realized that it was Minerva. It took all of Minerva's self-control to not laugh at the look on Pomona's face. Minerva had already forgiven Pomona, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have a little bit of fun first.

"M-Minerva. H-How are you?" The nervousness in Pomona's voice was obvious; Minerva had a fiery temper, and Pomona did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

"You're not as happy and carefree as you were earlier, Pomona," Minerva remarked. She tried to say it with a slight edge in her voice.

"I'm so sorry Minerva, but I really thought that Albus loved you too! I can't believe I was wrong! Now he won't talk to you and it's my fault," Pomona said this all very fast, and she actually looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Minerva decided to take pity on Pomona. Minerva started laughing, and Pomona looked even more alarmed for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Pomona, but I couldn't resist. Everything is fine between me and Albus. In fact, things have never been better! And I have you to thank."

Pomona sighed in relief. "Oh, I'm so glad! We were so positive that this would work, and when I thought that it didn't, I started to panic."

"Wait, we?" Minerva asked in confusion. "You mean someone else was in on this?"

"Yes, Filius and I have been watching you two dance around your feelings for one another for what seems like ages. We decided to take matters into our own hands," Pomona replied happily. She was back to her normal self, now that she was no longer worried about Minerva losing her temper.

"_Filius? _You mean sweet little Filius Flitwick was in on your little scheme? You've spent too much time with him, Pomona, you've corrupted him!"

Pomona opened her mouth to retort, but Minerva started to laugh again.

"Pomona, I'm joking! Seriously, we're very grateful that you got us together. We'd like to repay you," Minerva said.

"Don't be silly, Minerva, you don't need to repay me. You would have done the same thing for me. That's what friends do."

"Exactly! I am going to do the same thing for you," Minerva said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Pomona exclaimed, but her cheeks were turning red. She turned away from Minerva and back to her plants, but Minerva was not going to let the subject drop that easily.

"Oh, come off it! I know that you've had a thing for Filius for a while now. You don't have to pretend with me." Minerva noticed that Pomona's face turned even redder.

"I'm not pretending! I'm not in love with Filius," she said in an unconvincing tone.

Minerva laughed. "Who's dancing around their feelings now?"

Pomona looked at Minerva for a moment, and then sensing that the battle was lost, gave up her act.

"Oh all right, I admit it. Yes, I love Filius. But he doesn't love me, so I don't see why we are having this conversation."

"It's amazing that you could see that Albus and I are in love, but you can't tell that Filius loves you," Minerva said.

Pomona could hardly believe her ears. Did Minerva just say that Filius loved her? She had a hard time believing that dear, sweet little Filius Flitwick was in love with a woman who spent most of her spare time taking care of plants.

As if she could sense Pomona's thoughts, Minerva said, "Pomona, I know that Filius loves you. And why shouldn't he? You are a warm, friendly, fun-loving person. Tell him how you feel, or I will pull a Pomona and do it myself."

Pomona laughed and gave Minerva a quick hug. "Well, if you're sure that he feels the same way about me…"

"I'm positive," Minerva replied.

The two witches made their way up to the castle. Pomona hardly said a word the whole way, which was unlike her. Minerva knew that she must be nervous, but Minerva knew that Filius loved her back. She could tell by the way he looked at her, and he talked about her all the time. He had even let his secret slip to Albus a few weeks ago, but made him promise not to tell Pomona about it. Albus and Minerva had talked about it last night after Pomona had played cupid for them, and decided that they should play cupid for Pomona and Filius in return.

They finally reached Filius' office. Pomona was just about to knock, when she looked back at Minerva uncertainly. Minerva smiled encouragingly and nodded. Pomona turned around and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Pomona. What a pleasant surprise," Filius said, and Pomona seemed to gather a little confidence.

"Filius, I have something to tell you," she replied.

Minerva smiled and backed away to give them some privacy. She would see how things worked out later.

Filius led Pomona into his office and motioned for her to sit down. Pomona took a deep breath.

"Filius, I should have said this a long time ago, but, I'm in love with you." Pomona stared at the floor. She couldn't bear to look in his eyes, in case Albus and Minerva were wrong. After a few agonizing seconds, Filius reached across the desk and took Pomona's hand in his.

"Pomona, I had no idea. And if I would have known, I would have said something long ago as well. I love you too, Pomona. I guess we were too focused on getting our friends together that we couldn't see what was in front of us."

Pomona finally looked up from the floor and into Filius' eyes. He was smiling, and it was the most brilliant smile she had ever seen him wear. She could see love, and anticipation, in his eyes. Oh, Merlin, she loved the cute little Charms Professor. They both leaned in to close the gap between them at the same time. She closed her eyes as their lips touched, and she felt a happiness that she'd never felt before.

It was quite some time before they finally broke apart, and both of them were out of breath. Pomona kept her eyes closed even after the kiss ended; she wanted to make the moment last as long as possible. They sat there for a while holding hands, until Filius broke the silence.

"Do you want to skip lunch? I could have something brought up here if you'd like," Filius suggested.

The thought was very tempting for Pomona, and she almost agreed. But then she thought that if she skipped lunch, Minerva would probably hunt her down and demand to know how things went. "No, I think Minerva and Albus would like to see that their plan worked."

Filius agreed, so the pair walked down to the Great Hall hand-in-hand. When Minerva saw the two of them, she leaned over and nudged Albus, and they both smiled. Pomona and Filius smiled back at them.

Two couples who were obviously in love were finally together. It was a long time overdue for both couples, but some things are worth waiting for.


End file.
